Ruby Lion
by lunagirl388
Summary: Kim and Shego are on a worldwide search for a temple of the ruby lion, a ring that gives its owner ultimate power but they both are in for a big surprise when they finally find this ring. squeal to Yellow Trout
1. Hide and seak

Ruby Lion

Kim and Shego are on a worldwide search for a temple of the ruby lion, a ring that gives its owner ultimate power but they both are in for a big surprise when they finally find this ring.

**Chapter 1: Hide and seek**

"We need to lay low for a while Kimmie." Shego said as she searched her bag.

"Why? We're so close to the Ruby Lion, I can just taste it! Come on." Kim pleaded.

Shego shook her head. "Sorry Princess, no deal. We lay low for a couple months then we can comb every corner of the earth if you want. But right now, we have to lay low."

"Fine." Kim said with a pout. "So where are we going? The Islands? Greece? Somewhere with a nice beach I hope."

"Sorry Pumpkin, but GJ has all my houses under close watch, and most likely they'll find your places sooner or later." Shego said fishing out her cell phone.

"So what are we going to do?" Kim asked with new found disappointment.

"I'm afraid we have to stay with someone I know who can keep quiet." Shego said dialing a number.

"Who do _we_ know that can keep a secret? Honestly." Kim said giving up hope.

"I know someone, just trust me okay?" Shego said.

Kim looked deep into Shego's eyes. The look was serious and had a rare honesty, Kim nodded wordlessly then asked. "So who are you calling?"

Shego hit the send button and frowned. "You'll see. Hello?... Mom?... Yeah it's me… yeah I know it's been a while look I need a favor… yeah… me and a friend… don't start that now look can we stay with you or not?... okay we'll see you in a few days… yeah loveyoutoogottago."

Shego sighed heavily and hung up the phone. She looked back at Kim who had a strange smile that played on her lips. "What?"

"Did you seriously just call your mom?" Kim asked with a wide grin.

"Right now she is the only thing standing between a prison cell and that ring you've been obsessing over. Beggars can't be choosers Princess, trust me she is the last person I want to ask a favor of is her."

Kim chuckled lightly. "Okay okay. Lead the way then."

888

"Here we are Princess! Home sweet home… at least until things cool down." Shego said as they approached the door of a large house just outside of Go city. "Hopefully that will be soon." She murmured before knocking on the door. In moments the door quickly opened and Shego found herself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Mom…it's so nice to see you too." Shego said with a forced smile. The woman holding the gun was the near image of Shego, the only difference being the normal skin color and sapphire blue eyes. The woman set the gun aside and threw her arms around Shego.

"Oh Elyse sweetie! I'm so sorry; I thought you were your father." The woman said cheerfully. Shego cringed at her real name being used so freely in front of Kim and entire world. The woman looked over at Kim and released Shego. "Well my, my, my Kim Possible, I figured you would be more my daughter's enemy than her friend."

Kim shrugged. "Retirement does a lot of things to a girl, Mrs.?..."

"Oh just call me Gina, I hate all those formalities."

The two shook hands and exchanged pleasant smiles. Shego looked anxiously around the quiet neighborhood. "Hey, mom we have the whole world on our asses you mind if we just take this inside? Great." Shego pushed the two women into the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Elyse. What has you so worked up?" Gina asked in shock.

Shego looked at her mother in disbelief. "If you haven't already heard I'm on the FBI's and Global Justice's most wanted list. If fact I'm number one mom!"

Gina smiled and turned to Kim. "She always did get worked up about the smallest things."

Kim blinked in surprise. "Um Mrs…err Gina? This isn't a small thing, this is actually pretty huge, and I'm second on GJ's list right now. They want to lock your daughter up for life. This is serious."

Gina tucked her long black hair behind her ear and continued to smile. "As long as you two are here with me, they won't find you. Now I bet you two are hungry after all that running about you've been doing. Have a seat and I'll start lunch." She left the two women in the living room and began cooking in the kitchen.

Kim and Shego took a seat on the nearest couch and listened to sounds of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Kim looked over at Shego. "So…Elyse." Kim said with a wide grin. Shego glared at her and leaned in close.

"Don't even think for a moment I am going to let you call me by my real name." Shego said through gritted teeth. Kim raised her hands in defense, still grinning happily.

"Okay, okay. So is…is there something I should know about your mother?"

Shego sighed. "I'm the only daughter of five kids, my father clearly had his favorite, that buffoon Hego, and me being her only daughter I was her favorite. Though she was better at hiding it from my siblings but it became clear after I quit the hero bullshit and did what I really wanted. My father hated that I quit his precious Team Go. He refused to even speak to me in fact, but mom, no she loved me even after I turned to crime. She and dad got divorced after that...hence the shotgun."

Kim nodded. "So does she always act like that?"

"God no. She normally acts a lot more...reserved then that. She just gets excited when I come by. She'll calm down."

"Girls, lunch is ready!" Gina's voice came from the kitchen. The smell of food filled the air; Kim's stomach gave a low growl. It hadn't occurred to her that they hadn't eaten in three days.


	2. Getting through

**Chapter 2: Getting through**

Shego propped her feet up on the coffee table and watched Kim lying bored on the floor. They had been there a week and both women were bored. Neither wanted to risk leaving the house for fear they would be seen in town, so they spent their time indoors lying around the house.

"Feet off the table Elyse!" Gina announced when she walked into the room. Shego scoffed and made no attempt to listen to her mother. "I'm serious." Gina said narrowing her sight on Shego. Shego narrowed her sight on her mother and gave a defiant grin. Kim took sudden interest in the scene, she propped herself up on her elbows for a better look.

"And what are you gonna do about it mom?" Shego said settling herself in on the couch. Gina snarled. In one swift move Shego was off the couch and hurtling toward Kim. Before Kim could move Shego crashed into her, together they slid into the wall. They struggled to their feet, Shego growled in anger as Kim stared in amazement, she never thought such a small woman could throw Shego around like that.

"Don't you dare forget who taught you everything you know Elyse. Now when you're in my house you'll do yourself some good to bide by my rules and, when I say get your feet off the table I mean it." Gina said with a merciless tone. Shego started toward her mother but Kim took hold of her hand.

"Shego your mom was nice enough to let us stay with all the trouble we're in, don't get us in more trouble." She whispered in Shego's ear. Shego jerked her hand away.

"Stay out of this Kimmie; this is something I've wanted to settle for a long time."

"You should listen to her Elyse, don't want you to get hurt now."

Shego moved forward and shoved the coffee table out of the way. The two circled around each one another preparing for the fight. Kim sighed and moved to the other side of the room to avoid another body flying her way. There was no point in her trying to break the two up.

Shego leapt forward for the first attack, she let out a fury of punches and kicks. Her mother blocked every attack with fluid movement; it was like Shego was trying to fight water. Every attack had no effect. Now it was Shego's turn to defend herself, her mother came at her with lightning speed. Shego could barely fend off her mother's attack, they moved all over the room and into the next. They moved up the stairs and soon a crash was heard. Kim looked out the window and saw a flash of green and black fall to the ground with a deep thud.

Kim raced out the front door and saw Shego lying on the ground, surrounded by glass. Kim jumped over the porch railing and rushed to her side. She looked up to see the broken window and the flash of black hair leaving view of the window. Kim turned back to Shego and looked her over. "Shego are you okay?"

Shego moaned and slowly opened her eyes; she sat up and rubbed her jaw smiling at Kim. "Mom always had a mean left hook." Kim smiled back at her and helped her to her feet. Gina leaned in the doorway of the house. Shego gave her a weak smile as they passed.

"Kimmie do me a favor and pull the glass out of my back."

Kim nodded as Shego leaned against Kim for support as they walked to the bathroom. Gina watched the two women walk in and shut the door behind them.

888

"Ow…ow…OW! Damn Princess what are you doing back there?" Shego complained lowering her head to the cold tile floor, masking her wincing grin. Kim rolled her eyes and dropped another bit of glass in the bowl.

"Wow Shego I never knew you could be such a baby. It's just some glass, now lay still I don't want to miss any pieces."

"You'd be in some pain too if your mom kicked you out of the widow of a two story Victorian."

"I kicked you into a steel tower, and you got a shock of about 10,000 volts you walked out of there just fine."

"I don't even want to get into that. Just get the glass before my skin heals over it will ya?"

"Yeah yeah, so when do you think we can leave I'm getting a case of cabin fever after being here for a week."

"It's going to e a while Kimmie, ow, but we don't have to stay here all day every day we can go out and have a little fun. Ow, we just have to stay out of the lime light, shit that one hurt."

"I'm ready to start looking for the Ruby temple now, I want to get on this now."

"Why are you in such a hurry to find this ring? I mean it's just a ring and from what I know about it, the more you want it the less it wants you." Shego rolled over to face Kim and rested on her elbows. "Princess I think you should really calm down about this ring. We're finally friends, hell for the first time I don't want to kill you. The last thing I need is to lose you because of some ring."

Kim smiled. "I don't want to keep the ring Shego. I want to keep it safe from anyone who wants to use it. There is a lot of people after that ring and I'm not about to let one of them take over the world. Now roll over, this discussion is distracting and your topless, this is awkward enough."

Shego looked away and covered herself. "Thanks for the reminder Kimmie; I didn't feel embarrassed until you pointed that out." She rolled over onto her stomach and let Kim finish. Neither of them noticed Gina standing on the other side of the door, she had heard their conversation with a slight smile playing on her lips. She had the information she needed now.


	3. Warning

**Chapter 3: Warning**

Kim sat on the porch waiting for Shego to return after she had gone out for food. Kim wanted to go but Gina forbid her from coming along. Claiming it would be a dead giveaway if she came along, because no one ever notices a woman with green skin in the grocery store. Kim sighed and rested her chin on her hands, the door opened and closed behind her but she paid no mind to her company.

"I know you wanted to go with her but I needed to get you alone for a moment." Gina sat down next to her on the steps. "I wanted to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"Why are you searching for the Ruby Lion?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I heard you and Elyse talking; now why are you looking for it?"

"You were spying on us?"

"Stop dancing around the subject and answer me."

"I'm trying to find it so I can keep it safe. But I guess you already know that."

"That's a very noble thing to do...but I think Elyse is right, you need to slow down."

"And why do you say that? If my intentions are noble then I should have no problems handling the ring. In the legend…"

"Don't quote legends to me, I know all about that ring and the trouble it brings. If I were you I'd just leave it be."

Kim was suddenly interested. "You know about the Ruby Lion?"

"Of course I do. And I'm only warning you once; you should drop this search and move on with your life. That ring has taken too many lives and I don't want to see my daughter hurt again."

"What do you mean again?"

A car pulled up in the driveway. Gina waved to her daughter as she began to unload the car. "That subject is for another day dear." Gina left on the step just as Shego was approaching. Shego set down the bags on the step and sat down next to Kim.

"What was that about?" Shego asked.

"Nothing." Kim said taking hold of one of the bags and walking inside. Shego shrugged and took the last bag following close behind Kim.


	4. To stay or to leave

**Chapter 4: To stay or to leave**

Kim threw the Go city times on the table, between Shego and her mother as they drank their morning coffee. Kim crossed her arms happily grinning at the two sitting at the table. Shego picked up the paper and looked up at her mother, she slid the paper to her mother who looked at the paper and gave a wiry smile.

"Six months but people finally dropped the chase, I looked all threw that paper and Shego, we're not in it." Kim said pulling up a chair. Shego breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in her chair with a triumphant smile.

"Well Princess, you got your wish." Shego said proudly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gina asked with a worried stare. Kim's smile faded and she gave a solemn nodded, they had talked on and off about the subject of the Ruby Lion for months, Kim had gathered as much information as she could and was now ready to start her search.

"Well, Pumpkin what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road!" Shego announced. Kim leapt out of her seat joyfully bounding out of the room.

"I'll start packing what we need!" Kim shouted from up stairs. Shego stared at her mother with a weak smile.

"I know there is no stopping you is there?" Gina asked in a sad tone.

"You know me mom; once I get my heart set on it there is no turning back."

"I know that better than anyone, but what I want to know…is it that your heart is set on this journey or is it that you don't want to do this alone?"

Shego remained quiet for a long moment. The muffled thuds and squeals of excitement could be heard from up stairs; finally Shego leaned forward and rested her hands around her coffee mug and stared down at the table. "Would it be so bad if I said I'm only going because I want to protect her?"

Gina smiled and took her daughter's hand. "No. That is exactly what I needed to hear."

Kim dashed back into the room grinning like mad with a duffle bag in hand. "Okay I've got everything we need in here. You ready to go Shego? We need to get on the first plane to Germany."

Shego looked up at her mother; she gave a knowing smile and squeezed her hand before looking over at Kim. "I know someone in Germany who can help you. I'll write down his information before you go."

888

Kim, Shego and Gina stood at the airport gate. Shego complained about the irritating make up she had to wear to cover her skin. Kim scolded her about scratching at her skin for fear the foundation would smear and ruin her disguise. Gina rushed them onto the plane after hurried goodbyes and final reminders.

Kim and Shego pushed their way to their seats amongst the rowdy college students and bubbly tourists, Kim stopped briefly when a woman shoved past her with a rude grunt.

"What's the matter?" Shego asked when she noticed Kim's halt.

Kim shook her head and continued moving. "Nothing, I just thought  
I saw something."

888

"Are you really telling me that after six months you can't find Kim Possible or Shego?" Betty said glaring at Ron and Wade from behind her cluttered desk. Ron and wade said nothing but only stared at Betty in silence. "It's a flaming red head and a woman with green skin and plasma coming from her hands! How hard is it to find them?" Betty slammed her hands on the desk and stood up.

"How hard is it to find these two honestly? We have every place they own on watch, I have agents all over the world and not even my best two agents can find them. Either those two can disappear in mid air or I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots who couldn't find their ass if they had a damn map!" She stood up and walked around the desk, she walked up to face Ron and Wade.

"Is there anything you want to say for yourselves before I throw you out of my office?" Betty asked.

Wade stepped forward and cleared his throat. Betty turned her attention to him. "Over the past seven years Kim has become a master of disguise, Shego is trained in a countless number of Martial arts she's the equivalent of a trained ninja. With those two of them teamed up they make for an impossible team to find. It's not as easy as it would be if they were separated, we're trying our best."

Betty scowled at him. "Well clearly your best is not good enough. If you two can't get some kind of lead then in the next month you both are going to be waving at me in the unemployment line, you got that?"

"A month isn't long enough, we need more time they could be anywhere in the world by now." Wade protested.

"I don't care how you do it, just find those two and catch them. Now get out of my office!" Betty shouted. Ron and Wade left the office without another word. Betty turned her back to the door and rubbed her temples. This search had been going on for too long, the door opened again and Betty turned her anger toward the poor fool who decided to enter.

"Bad news." Will Du said when Betty glared in his direction.

"What could be worse than the news I just had to put up with?" Betty growled through gritted teeth.

"We've just received word Anastasia Lardo and Dr. Drew Lipsky have escaped during a prisoner transport to our facility."

Betty's eye twitched slightly. "And when was this?"

"It happened this morning. Would you like me to assemble a search party?"

"What I want is one person who can do their job right. Is that too much to ask?...assemble a team and get those two back here before I blow a damn vain."

Will nodded and left the room. Betty sat on her desk and stared down at the floor. "I need a new job." She said to herself before pushing off the desk and continued her work.

(A/N: There you go! the first four chapters of Ruby Lion. They weren't easy to write I can tell you that much, so enjoy and tell me what you think so far. Suggestions about where to take this story are always helpful.)


	5. One step closer

**Chapter 5: One step closer**

"Okay 395 this is the place…Kimmie are you sure you're okay, you've been looking over your shoulder ever since we got off the plane. I seriously doubt anyone recognized us."

"You're going to think I'm nuts for saying this but, I could swear I saw Eve on the plane."

Shego knocked on the door and scoffed. "Kimmie you're just seeing things. She's been in prison for a year now there is no way she could have gotten out, hell I have a hard time breaking out of the prison they send people to."

Kim gave a weak chuckle. "Your right, maybe I'm just a little paranoid after the six months of hiding."

The door opened to reveal a short stubby man with a wild mustache. He stared at the two women for a long moment before he spoke. "It too late for visitors. Vat do you be vanting?" He asked in a heavy accent.

"Um…are you Hamilton?" Shego asked. She had been thrown off by the man's appearance. She had been expecting a man who was…well not this man.

The man straightened his posture and proudly answered. "Yes. I am Hamilton. Who be you?"

"I'm Elyse, Gina's daughter and this is…"

The man stopped her mid sentence. "Ah yes. Please come in." His accent suddenly dropped and he pulled the women through the door, making sure to search the street for any followers before closing the door. "I didn't recognize you; your mother said you two would be in disguise."

"My mother said we could stay with you while we were in Germany."

"Oh yes of course, stay as long as you need. Anything for Gina's daughter."

"How do you know Gina?" Kim asked with sudden interest. Up to this point Kim had been looking around the front room on the man's home, it seemed like a regular home for a man of his age. Paintings hung on the walls along side old photos of, what she would guess, old friends and family. Everything seemed to check out.

"Oh Gina and I were college chums and we also used to excavate together. We traveled all over the world together, oh we dreamed of making ground breaking discoveries. Though that all changed when she met James and married him." His voice became listless and his eye glazed over as though he were going back in his mind to when he was a young man. He sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Kim. "She's truly a brilliant woman." Kim nodded in agreement.

The man sighed and straightened his demeanor. "Well you two must be tired from your trip, please allow me to show you to your room. I'll carry your bag for you dear." He reached for the bag in Kim's hand.

Kim jerked back. "No, thank you. I can carry it myself." She smiled at him, while keeping a tight grip on the bag.

"Alright then. Follow me." He led the women down the hall to a narrow door at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door to reveal a small room. "I'm sorry for the cramped space; there isn't much room to spare in these Germany apartments."

Kim and Shego looked at one another with the same quizzical stare; they both stared at the single bed and frowned. They stepped into the room and waited for the door to close behind them before they began to speak. "He must be kidding. He expects us to share this tiny ass bed?" Shego said folding her arms in disgust.

"It'll be like London…only more…um, cozy." Kim said setting her bag on the bed. She searched through it while Shego continued to complain.

"In London the bed was twice this size."

Kim pulled out the stolen journal and began flipping through the pages. "We'll live. Now look at this, it's a riddle that will lead us to the temple." Shego took a seat next Kim still grumbling about their living conditions. Kim read the passage aloud. "I am the ocean upon which you walk on the surface, I dwell in the unmoving monster who holds all the wisdom of the universe in a single stare, I am the key to your destiny."

Shego scratched her head. "And that helped us how?" Kim shook her head.

"It's the location of the next clue. See here, I am the ocean upon which you walk the surface. Clearly we can't walk on water but there is one ocean that we can walk on. An ocean of sand, so we know it's in a desert. I dwell in the unmoving monster who holds all the wisdom of the universe in one stare. For that you have to think back to mythology. The sphinx is the only creature that holds all the wisdom of the universe."

Shego cut in. "So I'm guessing we're going to Egypt for a little sightseeing?" Kim nodded happily.

"But I thought the Sphinx was solid, no one has found any entrance that would prove otherwise."

"True but we have something everyone else doesn't have the technology we do. We'll find the temple in no time."

"So when do we leave?"

"As soon as I get my Kimmunicator upgraded."

Shego frowned. "How long?"

"One or two days if I start working tomorrow morning."

"And if you start working now?"

"I'm tired Shego."

Shego frowned even deeper but conceded. "Fine, but I'm not staying a minute longer than we need to."

Kim nodded and laid down on the bed, the moment her eyes shut she was fast asleep. Shego shook her head and brushed Kim's hair out of her eyes. They had been up for more than two days straight and it had finally taken its toll on them. Shego positioned herself and Kim under the blankets before turning out the light. She couldn't help but glace at the shadow moving under the light of the door. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

888

Shego awoke to the light creak of floor boards groaning under the weight of someone outside their door. She looked over at Kim, who had curled close to Shego's warmth in the night. The creaking stopped for a moment, the doorknob turned ever so slightly. Shego closed her eyes when the door opened and closed. A shadowy figure moved toward the end of the bed, Shego opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dark of the room. The figure moved around the end of the bed searching for something. The figure came closer to Kim, Shego made a show of turning over and wrapping a protective arm around the girl. The figure stopped and stood still for a long moment before moving toward Kim, still searching. Shego waited patiently until the figure was reaching out to Kim. Shego saw her chance and took hold of the figure's hand throwing them over the bed and into the wall. She turned on the light and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Light fell over the figure and Shego found herself staring at Hamilton. She looked back at Kim who still lay curled in bed sound asleep. She turned back and glared at the man who struggled to stand. "You better have a damn good reason to be in here in here in the middle of the night." Shego said in a low whisper.

"It's my home. I can be anywhere I want at anytime I want." The man said fixing his robe.

"Whatever perverted crap you're trying to pull it's not going to happen. Now you have three seconds to get out of my sight before you suffer severe burns." Shego said raising a plasma lit hand. The man huffed. "And if you wake her up I can't be responsible for the pain I inflict on you. Three…two…" The man hurried out of the room making sure to close the door quietly behind him. Shego dowsed her hand and reached under the bed, pulling out Kim's bag she had placed there for safe keeping. It appeared nothing had been disturbed, she placed the bag back under the bed and turned out the light. She would have to keep a close eye on him for the rest of their stay.


	6. Rude awakening

**Chapter 6: A rude awakening**

Shego awoke to the sudden feeling of a cold chill running down her spine. She looked down to see Kim was still asleep next to her. Though something was wrong, she sat up and looked around the room. Nothing was out of place. She reached under the bed and felt the bag had not been disturbed since the early hours of the morning when she had placed it there. She carefully slipped out of bed and made her way to the door. She slipped out of the room without a sound and creped down the hall.

The air was filled with a smell she couldn't put her finger on, something was defiantly wrong. She made her way to the doorway of the kitchen and found a horrid sight. Blood was smeared all over the walls and counters. It pooled around the stout Hamilton as he lay motionless on the floor. Shego held back a cringe of disgust as she made her way to the man lying on the floor. She checked for any signs of life but to no avail. Shego stepped back out of the kitchen slowly; she tore off a bit of her shirt and whipped her bare feet in the thresh hold and quickly made her way back down the hall.

"Kimmie wake up we need to get out of here now." Shego said as she began to tear her shirt again. She frantically whipped everything in the room. Kim stirred under the blankets but made no attempt to get out of bed. "KIM!" Shego shouted as she leapt on the bed and shook the girl. Kim finally sat up and groaned.

"What is it Shego? I was having such a good dream."

"Time to go Kimmie, we have to leave right now."

"But I thought we were going to wait a few days."

"Plans change, we have to leave now before we get pinned for this. Crap I can't believe this happened." Shego began to pace the room. Kim stared at her in confusion until she noticed the crimson smug on Shego's cheek.

"Shego. What's going on?"

Shego stopped pacing and turned grimly toward Kim. "We have to get out now Kimmie. Just get your shoes on while I get changed. Okay."

Kim nodded and did as she was told. Shego was starting to scare her; she had never acted like this before. It was almost like she was afraid of something. When Kim finished her task Shego tossed the bag to her and motioned for her to follow.

The two rushed down the hall, Kim noticed Shego's speed pick up as they passed the kitchen door. Kim slowed to a halt and stared toward the door, something on the other side of that door was making Shego act so strangely. She was about to open the door when Shego grabbed her. "Kim, we don't have time to waste here. We're leaving _right now_."

She pulled Kim out of the house and rushed down the street. The cold morning air hit them with a fury but Shego didn't stop until they were several blocks away. Shego finally slowed down, Kim shivered from the cold. "Shego are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Shego stopped suddenly and looked at her. She gave a solemn sigh. "He's dead Kimmie. Someone murdered Hamilton in cold blood and we're not sticking around to find out who. We have to get out of here now, you got that?"

Kim gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know why Kimmie, I just found him this morning."

"Well, we have to call the police or something."

"We can't call the police. If they find out we were there, we'll be accused of murder. I _know_ your no killer and neither am I. I'm not about to let the whole world think you, of all people, is capable of murder."

"So what do we do?"

"We get the hell out of Germany as fast as we can. The quicker we're in Egypt the better we'll be."

Kim searched Shego's eyes; this had to be some kind of joke Shego had to be playing a trick on her. Soon Shego would give a cunning smile and laugh, they would go out for a hardy breakfast and all would be well. But Shego was not smiling; she was only staring at Kim with the same serious and worried stare. She wasn't joking, this was really happening. Shego led her further down the empty street, everything was suddenly colder. This search had lost its sense of adventure, now it was turning into a nightmare.

888

Shego had led the way to a small bar on the outskirts of the town. Kim sat dully at a table near to back. She had no idea how to deal with this news. Shego returned with two glasses and a bottle of a dark whisky.

"Look Princess, you can't let this one get to you." Shego said setting a glass in front of her and filling it for her. "Come on, we're going to sit here have a drink and get the hell out of dodge." She filled her own glass and set the bottle aside. Kim held the drink to her lips and took in the dark liquid; it burned her throat as it slipped down into her stomach. The heat the drink left behind helped a little but she still felt depressed. The door opened and the cold chill wind blew in, two people walked in and sat at the bar.

"How could you not find it? It's not like I gave you a difficult task." A feminine voice scolded. Kim nearly chocked when she heard the voice. It was so familiar but she didn't want to assume.

"I looked as quickly as I could but you've never woken Shego before, you have no idea what she is capable of when she is disturbed from her sleep." Another voice replied. Shego's eyes widened but she made no move to turn her head. She looked at Kim across the table; Kim gave a wide eyed nod and docked over to Shego's side.

"I don't care if she would have ripped your face off, I want that book."

Kim leaned in and whispered over her drink. "That sounds like Eve."

"And the other is Dr. D. I just know it."

Kim peered over her shoulder for a moment and got a good look at the two at the bar, she could not see anything other than their backs but she knew it had to be them. "Let's just get out of here." She whispered. Shego pulled her back down when she stood.

"I want to know what they are doing together."

Kim slumped over her drink and quietly allowed her to listen in on the conversation.

"I can't believe you don't care about my well being, you know I'm the only one funding this little goose chase of yours."

"And I'm the only thing keeping you out of prison, though I could care less about what happens to you I do need your money. Now come on those two probably found that fat old pervert by now and are leaving town as we speak."

"I still don't think it was necessary to ki..." Eve covered Drakken's month before he said too much.

"Shut up, you want the police on us too. In the end they will take the fall for everything and we'll be long gone with the ring now come on." She dragged him off his seat.

"But I didn't get to have my coco-moo." Drakken complained as he was pushed out the door.

Shego sipped her drink with a contemplating stare; Kim traced the rim of her glass with her finger. She had gulped down most of her drink when she heard their confession. The warmth of her drink had taken over her body and she found her mood lifting slightly as her vision began to spin. Shego looked over at the girl and made the decision to move to the next town and allow them both some rest before they took up another long journey.

"Kimmie, this is a lot stronger than you're used to." She took the glass from Kim's hand and finished it off before drinking the last of her glass.

"How come you're drinking so much?" Kim said as Shego helped her to her feet and paid the tab.

"My body has a higher tolerance them yours Princess. A little alcohol won't do a damn thing to me, no matter how strong it is." They walked out onto the chill morning air and continued to walk. Kim leaned on Shego for support. Kim pulled out the bottle of whisky and smiled.

"Let's see how much you can handle."


	7. Drunken murmurs

**Chapter 7: Drunken murmurs **

Shego opened the door to the house they had decided to stay in for the night. From the looks of it the family that inhabited the home had gone on vacation. Kim staggered in through the door laughing, Shego turned and smiled. "Shh…you here that?" Kim suddenly whispered; both women fell silent.

"Honey I'm home!" Kim announced. Both women laughed as they shut the door and began searching through the house. Shego had found herself becoming quite inebriated as they walked to the next town sharing a strong bottle of whisky. Kim stumbled over furniture and leaned against the walls as she walked into the living room searching for a place to rest. Shego walked uneasily behind her, she fell onto the couch and pulled the drunken red head down with her.

"Are you sure the place is empty?" Kim asked looking hazily around the room.

"Trust me Pumpkin; I know…an empty house when I see one."

Kim nodded and slid off the couch.

"Where you going?" Shego asked.

Kim wobbled out of the room and returned with yet another bottle. "We still haven't finished our game."

"Yes we did, you'll get alcohol poisoning if you try to drink me under the table."

"Wha…you're already drunk, I bet I could take you on."

Shego stood up right and walked steadily over to face Kim. She took the bottle from her hand and took in a massive gulp. She shoved the bottle back into Kim's hand and smiled. "Let's see what you got Princess."

888

Kim and Shego lay drunk on the floor after they had depleted most of the liquor in the household. Shego was the first to make the effort crawl to the couch; she slummed down into the cushions and sighed heavily. She had the feeling she would regret their game in the morning. Kim quietly followed suit but could only make it half way onto the couch. She buried her head in the cushions until Shego found the coordination to help her the rest of the way up. The two of them 

quietly stared at the pictures on the wall. Kim was the first to break the silence.

"Shego?"

"Yeah Kimmie?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep staying with people after what happened?"

Shego was quiet for a long moment before she answered. "No I think we're on our own until we get those two off our trail."

Kim rested her head on Shego's shoulder. "I'm fine with that. So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well first I'm going to find a way to cure our hangovers then I think we'll work on that Kimmunicator before we head out of the country."

"What about Hamilton?"

"I'll tell mom tomorrow, right now I don't think she'll appreciate a drunk dial."

They were quiet for a long while before Shego took up a new topic. "I can't believe Dr. D was capable of murder. He's always been such a wuss."

"I don't think it was him. I think Eve was the one who killed that man. Unlike Drakken, she is capable of anything if she wants something bad enough."

"Sounds like she was a joy to be around."

"Actually, I she's a lot like you…only she is scary when she gets like this. This isn't the first time she's killed."

Shego was suddenly intrigued.

"It was the reason I left, a job went bad when a security guard spotted us. She just killed him without a second thought right there in front of me. I decided to leave after that but she stole Pandaroo before I could escape. So I had no choice but to hunt her down and get it."

"Okay, what is so special about that stuffed animal?"

"I told you. It has sentimental value."

"Enough to risk your life over?"

"Alright, I hid the key to a safe deposit box in Middleton. I hid the journal there. Think about it no one would think to look there. If you ask anyone in Middleton they would all say I haven't set foot there in eight or nine years."

"So that's why you wanted it back so badly."

"Yes. I wasn't about to let her get her hands on that journal. So I hid it, she's been after it ever since."

"You know Kimmie you've sure grown up over the years…I actually like you a hell of a lot better as a thief than some up tight teen hero."

Kim didn't respond, in fact Kim had fallen fast asleep while Shego had been talking. Shego shook her head and went about the daunting of arrange a comfortable position without waking the sleeping red head. She fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmarish creatures and shady characters.


	8. Key to victory

**Chapter 8: The key to victory**

Shego awoke early to the stabbing pain of a hangover and the feeling of being alone. She looked around to see Kim was nowhere in sight. She slowly made her way off the couch and felt the sudden turn in her stomach, she raced to the bathroom.

After the contents of her stomach were emptied out she walked into the kitchen, Kim was still nowhere to be found. She began riffling through the cabinets pulling down random items stopping every so often to rub her temples or listen for any signs of Kim. She found a blender and began tossing the ingredients inside. She braced herself for the loud boom of the blender when she heard the familiar sounds of Kim making her way into the room. She turned on the blender and saw Kim drop to her knees out of the corner of her eye. She finished her concoction and poured it into two glasses.

"Where were you?" Shego asked placing the glass into Kim's hand.

"Getting aspirin at the store, what the hell is this?" Kim asked.

"It'll help with your hangover, pop one of those aspirin and drink that down. We've got work to do."

888

"Okay all we need to do is connect this and it should work." Kim said handing Shego the gutted Kimmunicator. Shego in turn ignited a finger and got to work suturing everything into place.

"Done. So, how is this supposed to work anyway?" Shego asked as Kim reassembled the device.

"Well have you ever used one of those stud finders for home…wait what am I saying, you're notoriously lazy when it comes to actual work." Kim said passing the statement off with a sly grin. Shego frowned.

"First of all, don't get beat. And second, my grandfather was a carpenter; my only joy growing up was working with him during the summer. Of course I know what a stud finder is." Her tone was somewhat offended.

"Okay, okay." Kim responded defensively. "As I was saying this has the same concept only much more powerful." Kim said proudly.

"So what? We're going to use this to find a hollow spot in the Sphinx?" Shego questioned the thought all together.

Both women froze when they heard the front door opening and the sounds of the floor boards groaning under the weight of the family returning home. Both women eyed one another and both nodded in agreement as their plan for escape was now in motion.

888

"Good news, one of our guys spotted Kim in a small town in Germany." Wade announced happily as he tossed Ron a pile of photos. "These pictures make the school photos look fantastic in comparison."

Ron looked through the photos, Kim looked worn out and spiritless in each picture. "She still looks beautiful to me." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said we need to tell Betty, it might buy us some time."

Wade nodded suspiciously and left to call Betty, Ron cursed under his breath and threw the photos to the floor.

888

"Each stone has to be the at least ten feet think Kimmie, how is your glorified stud finder going to help us?" Shego asked sarcastically.

Kim rolled her eyes and began the task of searching for the hollow point. Shego shrugged and took a seat in the sand, the huge Sphinx shaded her from the cruel sun light but the heat was brutal even for her.

It was near sun down when Kim let out a triumphant cheer the echoed over the other side of the Sphinx. Shego shot up and ran in the direction of the girl's cheers.

"Shego this is it! This is it! I can't believe it; this is the biggest find in history." Kim shouted leaping in the air and rolling in the sand. Shego looked down at the girl as though she had lost her mind.

"I think you've been in the sun too long there Princess, you're getting all nerd linger on me." Shego said pulling Kim to her feet.

"No. Shego really it is, just blast a hole through that spot there and we'll have our entrance."

Shego hesitantly walked to the place Kim pointed to and placed her hands on the stone. She looked back at Kim who nodded excitedly with hope filled eyes. Shego sighed and concentrated her strength into her hands. She focused what felt like all her energy into one ball of plasma and released it onto the stone. She flew backward from the force and fell onto the sand with a thud. Kim rushed to Shego's side and pulled her onto her feet.

"I know you're probably hurt right now but that was both pretty cool and funny."

"Shut up." Shego breathed as they waited for the dust to clear.

Within moments they saw a large hole in the stone that revealed a dark tunnel. Kim smiled happily as she picked up speed to get a better look. Shego was thankful the plan worked and followed Kim to the tunnel.

"This is big Shego, this is so big."

Shego shook her head and lit their way through the tunnel.

888

The woman had been walking the tunnel for an hour, making their making their way down twisting stair wells and past sudden obstacles. They had found themselves in a large room; the dim light Shego provided was not enough to show the way. Kim felt a stone lower under her feet; she leapt back and fell against the entrance wall. Torches suddenly lit along the walls, the room was brightened and both women were awe struck at the sight. The room was filled with glittering treasures and jewels.

"Spankin'" Kim said in awe as she began to make her way further into the room. Shego took hold of Kim's shirt and yanked her back.

"Princess, you know it's a bad idea to go blindly walking into rooms like this." Shego warned looking around the room with cautious eyes. "Let's just get the key and leave. Do you know what the key looks like?"

"Well, not exactly. I haven't really solved that problem yet, you see the key is displayed with false objects. We have to be careful." Kim pointed to a small platform at the end of the room. "There." She quickly made her way to the platform and stared down at three objects laid out neatly in a row. The first was a large gold key lined with silver leaves, the second was a dull metal cube with inscriptions carved on all sides, and the third was a copper spike. Kim examined each one carefully.

"Which one is it?" Shego asked impatiently. She watched Drakken stirring on the floor.

Kim grabbed an object and pocketed it. "I think I got it. Let's…" But as she turned to leave she was met by a swift kick to the stomach. She was thrown into the wall, dazed and confused she looked up to see Eve smiling at her.

"Leaving so soon?" Eve asked with in a pleasant tone.

Kim growled and leapt to her feet. Shego was quick to join in. "Sorry, we don't have time to play today."

Kim and Shego ambushed the woman; soon there was a flurry of punches and kicks. Their speed picked up as they moved throughout the room, it appeared the fight would never end until Shego landed a well placed kick to Eve's back; she soared into a pile of coins. Kim and Shego took this chance to race out of the room and through the tunnel.

Eve struggled to her feet and searched the room for her opponents, she growled in anger when she found the room devoid of life. She turned her attention to the platform Kim had been standing at. She made her way to the platform and looked at the remaining two objects. The moment she picked up both objects, the platform started to rumble and crack. She cursed under her breath as the stone floor began to crumble; running full speed toward the exit she cursed a loud with every step. The floor gave way to the weight of the treasure and fell into the abyss under the heavy stone floor.

She leapt through the tunnel entrance in time to turn and watch the room crumble and fall into the pit below, taking the vast treasure with it. She looked down at the objects clutched tightly in her hands; she smiled to herself.

"Stupid girl." She said in a labored breath, she pocketed the objects and whipped the sweat from her face before climbing to her feet and making her way back up the tunnel.


	9. Treason

**Chapter 9: Treason**

Kim and Shego ran out of the opening and onto the moon lit sand. They searched for their jeep but found the tires had been slashed. "Crafty bitch!" Shego shouted when she saw the damage. Kim leapt into the jeep and began rummaging around the seats. She leapt out with duffle bag in hand.

Shego had scanned the horizon and saw a second jeep, she and Kim raced toward it. They found Drakken asleep in the passenger's seat Kim made quick work of kicking him out of the jeep. They drove off leaving a disoriented Drakken in a cloud of dust and sand.

"So Kimmie where to now?" Shego asked as they sped away.

"The inscriptions are written in ancient Greek, I don't know Greek do you?"

"Yeah let me just get a pen and paper I'll have that cracked by the fifth of never."

"No need to be sarcastic, I think I know someone who can help us but…well…"

"Well what?"

"You umm…you'll find out let's just camp somewhere for the night and I'll arrange a meeting with him."

888

"I don't know, helping you would mean putting my ass on the line… I know but, it would be considered treason and I'd end up in a prison cell with you. Do you want that?... I'd love to help you but I have to think of myself as well… yeah I know how big a find that is, it's also illegal to excavate there without the write paper work… This is high treason we're talking about here, hell I'd get fired for even talking to you right now. I'm supposed to be turning you in, do you have any idea how hard that is?... Okay, just send me the pictures and I'll decode it for you… Keep in touch."

Wade hung up the phone and looked over his shoulder to be sure the street was empty. He stepped away from the pay phone and made his way down the deserted street, hugging his jacket closer to stave off the cold breeze that kicked up.

888

Kim hung up the phone and gave a sigh of relief. Shego thumbed through a magazine and hesitantly turned her attention to Kim who was now resting her head in her hands.

"Is the nerd linger going to help us or what?" Shego asked marking her page and started the jeep.

"I'd prefer it if you called him Wade, and yes he is going to help us. But we have to be careful."

"Damn right we have to be careful, he's working for Betty. He could have our asses on a platter given the chance." Shego warned as they made their way out of the small dusty village. "So what are we giving up in exchange for this anyway?"

Kim stared down at the dashboard. "Nothing."

Shego passed off the lie and continued driving, she was not about to pry for information she didn't really want in the first place.


	10. Meet me in the middle

**Chapter 10: Meet me in the middle**

_Middleton…_

"Okay Kimmie, what the hell are we doing here?" Shego asked pulling her hat down over her eyes so no one would recognize her. Her skin itched from the makeup she wear to disguise her abnormal skin color.

"Oh calm down, we're here to meet Wade. This where he wanted to meet." Kim said scanning the horizon.

"What if it's a trap? We're sitting ducks here in the open like this." Shego swept an arm out dramatically; they had been waiting behind the high school for an hour. No one had noticed them there let alone seen them sitting in the benches along the field.

"Well, unlike you Shego, I trust Wade with my life and if I know Wade he won't betray me."

"Kimmie, I don't know whether to tell you how naïve you are to the world or just let you go on…whatever path you're on."

Kim didn't respond but smiled to herself and continued to wait. Moments later she noticed someone climbing the fence at the far side of the field. Kim looked back at Shego. "That's him."

Shego looked out in the distance and shrugged. "Lot taller than I expected. At least he appears to be alone."

Wade trotted across the field to the bench where Kim and Shego sat. Kim resisted the urge to embrace the man but, only allowed herself to smile at him.

"Nice to see you again Kim…um…Shego." Wade greeted.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Shego snarled.

Wade shrank away and turned his attention to Kim. No matter how muscular or tall he had become, Shego could still terrify him with one sentence. "I decoded as much as I could and I ended up with this riddle. I dwell amongst the gods and warriors of old in the land of women where the sea is black as night."

"We're looking for an Amazon temple." Shego said nonchalantly, while she examined her nails. Kim and Wade stared her in silent awe. "What? Is it a shock I can solve a riddle?"

Kim and Wade shook their heads.

"Good, so we'll see you when we see you ner…Wade." She stopped momentarily. "You're not so bad Wade. But if you get in our way, you will find out firsthand how hot plasma has to be before it melts your face off."

Wade gulped and nodded in understanding.


	11. Follow me

**Chapter 11: Follow me**

_Pontus Turkey…_

Kim and Shego had found themselves on the sore of the black sea. Kim looked around the deserted beach for a moment before she turned to Shego. "Okay Shego not to put down your intelligence or anything but, I thought Amazon woman were a myth." Kim stated cautiously.

Shego eyed her over the edge of her map. "Nope, real as the air we breathe Kimmie. They were thought of as a myth up until some years back when a warrior's remains were found somewhere around here. They're far from mythological Princess, believe you me." She folded up the map and began heading down the beach. Kim followed close behind.

They walked for a long while before they came across a clump of trees. Shego began walking toward them. They climbed over moss covered boulders, through thick grass and between the trees; until they came to a huge stone pillar that had fallen ages ago. They made their way around it and discovered the moss infested entrance to the temple.

They rushed to the entrance but soon came to an abrupt halt. The door was nothing more than a huge stone wall that kept them from their prize. Kim brushed away the moss to find an oddly shaped indent in the wall; carvings circled around it. Kim pulled out the dull metal cube; she studied it and the indent.

She turned to Shego with a quizzical stare; Shego took the cube and shrugged. "Why don't you check the journal?" Shego suggested. Kim shook her head.

"That's not going to help us now. The journal ends the day the temple is found; I have no idea how they got in or even if they did." Kim took hold of the cube and placed it against the indent, nothing happened. Shego reached out to touch it, suddenly it began to glow and spread. She jerked her hand back and looked at Kim in surprise.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know…do it again."

Shego gave her a perplexed gaze but, reached out and touched the dull melting metal. Once again it glowed under her hand and began to spread into the indent; the further it spread the brighter it became, until the indent was filled and the bright light split the wall in quarters. The wall opened and revealed a long chamber; everything looked as though it had been built only yesterday.

The marble floors shined under the light of the torches, the path to the middle of the room was lined with silver and gold. Both woman were mesmerized by the sight, they stepped inside examining the vast and empty room.

Shego was very suspicious of this place, something felt very wrong about this place. Where was the ring they had searched the world over for? Why did she even care? Before she could voice her concerns she saw something lying in the middle of the room. Kim was the second to see the small glint of what she hoped to be her treasure. She rushed toward it. She fell to her knees, overjoyed, she turned to Shego.

"Shego, this is it! This is what we've been looking for! It's…it's beautiful." Kim said staring down at the ring.

"Great. Now let's destroy it and get out of here. It's caused us nothing but trouble." Shego demanded. She was beginning to question where the presentation was. She had expected more than just a ring on the floor.

Kim frowned deeply at this statement. How could Shego want to destroy the one thing she had been looking for? She had search so long and fought so hard to get there now she had to destroy it.

"Shego, we could use this to our advantage. Shego we could use this ring to take over the world, you know just as well as I do that you're destined for world take over. Think about it…you and I could rule the world. We could have everything we ever wanted!"

Shego shook her head. "I've already got everything I need. I couldn't ask for anymore, and if I wanted more I could get it without that ring."

Kim stared at her for a moment. Something in her eyes had changed; she had a shadow of greed in her eyes that Shego had never seen before. Kim turned back to the ring, smiling greedily.

"Kim let's just get out of here. I don't like what that ring is doing to you." Shego said; she placed a calm hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim pushed her away.

cup the ring and turned to Shego with a bitter glare. Without warning she lunged at Shego, throwing punches and kicks in every direction.

Shego blocked every blow but could not bring herself to retaliate. "Kimmie, what is wrong with you?" Shego blocked another kick. "This isn't you at all Kim." She ducked away from a punch and darted behind the girl. She took hold of Kim in a tight embrace.

"Listen. To. Me. You are letting this get to your head and you're doing things you would never do. The Kim I know would never do this; you would never attack me for no reason like this Kim. You're letting the power of that ring go to your head."

Kim struggled in her grasp. Cursing and flailing about, she turned her head and glared at Shego. She slipped the ring on her finger and began to laugh. The power was washing over her and she was beginning to feel the strength engulf her as she slowly broke free of Shego's grip. She turned to Shego with an apologetic stare.

"I'm sorry." Kim whispered. Before she knew it, her ears rang from the loud boom. Her eyes were blinded by the bright light that shot between them. Shego was thrown back and slid across the floor; she curled into a tight ball when the pain came to her, it was an indescribable pain. She could barely see what would happen next as her eyes filled with tears.

Kim stared down at her hand, smiling at the power she felt rushing through her. She began to laugh at the sensation it felt warm in her veins. Her laughter faded as the sensation stated to burn; it began to feel like a white hot fluid rushing throughout her body. The heat made it difficult to breathe; she struggled to get the ring off her finger and threw it across the room. There was a blast of light when the ring fell; it grew into a large sphere. A wind picked up around the sphere and began pulling everything around it inward.

Kim began to slide toward it; she fell to the floor clawing at the marble to save herself from her fate. Shego painfully crawled toward Kim and took hold of her hands. Both women began to slide toward the sphere. Shego screamed at the pain as she was dragged toward the sphere, the blood was leaving her body quicker than she could imagine.

The burn in Kim's body intensified as she was pulled closer. She felt her grip loosen from the pain; Shego was becoming weaker as the blood spilled from her wound. She willed herself to keep a tight hold but Kim was slipping away. Before she could readjust her grip the wind picked up speed and Kim slipped out of her grasp and slid into the sphere. Shego had no strength left, her eyes became heavy as the wind died down and the sphere began to fade. She fell into darkness just before the sphere disappeared.


End file.
